xleftx4xdeadxs12fandomcom_de-20200213-history
XLeftx4xDeadx s12 Wiki
thumb|255px Willkommen im XLeftx4xDeadx s12 FORUM Hallo und Willkommen im Forum der Gilde xLeftx4xDeadx im Online BrowserGame Shakes and Fidget unter dem Server 12 !! Viel Spaß beim Betrachen des Forums ! Was wird Benötigt Also in dieser Gilde wird volgendes Benötigt : *Spielfreude *Mindestens Stufe 120 ( Pilzer ab 100 ) *Chataktivität währe Super muss aber nicht sein *Nettes Umgehen mit anderen Mittspielern Gildenbeschreibung XLeftx4xDeadX Ihr sucht eine Gilde in der es nie langweilig wird. Euch ist wichtig das man sich super miteinander versteht und das man nicht nur irgendein unbekannter mitspieler ist. Ihr seid Gildentreu, ehrgeizig und Kampfbereit. Dann seid ihr hier genau richtig sendet eine Bewerbung an Arrow oder Desimaus91 und tretet unserer Gemeinschaft bei. Aufnahme ab Lvl 120(Pilzer ab Lvl 100) mindestens 30% Reittier Spaß am Spiel unbedingt erforderlich Eine kleine Diashow In dieser Diashow , seht ihr bekannte Gesichter , die Werbung für die Gilde machen !! aetrhz.jpg|Die Gilde ist Gigantisch !! Ich würde alles Geben um die Gilde einen Tag Leiten zu dürfen ! =) bv.jpg|Die Gilde macht mehr Spaß als meine Witze , da dort so viele nette Leute sind die mit dir chatten dfer.jpg|Diese Gruppe hält wahnsinnig zusammen noch mehr als meine Knochen =) e.jpg|Der Endgegner spricht : Falls ihr jemals so gut werden wollt wie ich geht in xLeftx4xDeadx efgs.jpg|Die Gilde würde sich nichtmal für mich zerfleischen !! =) fg.jpg|Ich bin ja eigentlich ein Einzelgänger , aber wenn ich mich einer Gemeinschaft anschließen müsste währe es Left 4 Dead gfs.jpg|Was geht ab ihr kleinen Ferkel? Nichts? Was machst du dann noch hier , geh doch in xLeftx4xDeadx hsgh.jpg|Ich wohne im 13 Stock !! Aber eines ist icher , sobald mcih alle Besiegt haben , gehe ich in Left 4 Dead hzg.jpg|Kommt mir nicht zu nahe , ich Beiße !!! Hey Arrow , schicke Hörner !! images.jpg|Die Gilde ist Besser als meine Höhle und meine Höhe ist Geil !! imagesCA0E5WQA.jpg|Ich bin der berühmteste Vogel der Welt doch leider wird mcih bald etwas übertrumpfen unzwar Left 4 Dead imagesCA0GHSSN.jpg|Arrow du musst verdammt stolz sein !! imagesCA1QG7OS.jpg|Ich steche alle die Sagen dass Left 4 Dead Dumm ist , denn das ist sie nicht !! imagesCA1TMW5H.jpg|PartyRock is in Left 4 Dead tonight everybody just have a good time !! imagesCA1YB3A8.jpg|Das kann doch nur magie sein , die fegen die Raids weg , wie ein Büschel Staub !! imagesCA2FIJF1.jpg|Die Member von Leftx4xDead halten stärker zusammen als mich meine Wurtzeln am Leben halten imagesCA02S5L3.jpg|Also Arrow ich habe echt Respekt vor dir !! Wenn ich mir Die Leiter der Gilden so ansehe bist du der Beste !! imagesCA3TIMCG.jpg|Also euer Pot ist ja "fast" immer voll , wen das bei mir so währe , alter schwede imagesCA5BLKQD.jpg|Mir läuft dass Wasser im Mund zusammen wen ich die girls von Left 4 Dead sehe !! imagesCA05LMIQ.jpg|Ich bin über Millionen Jahre alt , doch Left 4 Dead wird mein alter sicher überholen !! imagesCA6L18CB.jpg|Hier ist die Party richtig Groß , hier ist auch immer was los , also kick dich in die Menge und zeig was du drauf hast !! imagesCA6QVLDI.jpg|Wenn du left 4 Dead betrohst schleife ich meinen Sebel und hacke dir den Kopf ab , Mahlzeit !! imagesCA8GB2KL.jpg|Arrow ? Ich schau zu dir auf ! Mensch Mensch Mensch willse Manschaften tauschen? imagesCA9RGXXX.jpg|Krieger hört mir zu !! Falls ihr stark werden wollt , dann müsst ihr in Left 4 Dead imagesCA11D5JQ.jpg|Ich bin schon Tot , Leider !! Den in der Hölle gibt es nicht Left 4 Dead imagesCA50TM6V.jpg|Left 4 Dead hat Spaß , Spannung und Chataktivität imagesCA374C4V.jpg|Es ist verdammt schweer eine Gilde zu leiten , aber Arrow und seine Offiziere haben es echt drauf !! imagesCAA4LWU3.jpg|Hey Arrow , deine Gilde ist echt toll !! Aber noch besser währe sie wenn ich im Wappen währe =) imagesCABE714G.jpg|Also Left 4 Dead hat tolle Bogenschützen, die sind fast alle stärker als ich !! imagesCABRUAN1.jpg|Ich bin hier um zu Leben , aber irgendetwas fehlt , ich weis auch was , eine Tolle Gilde imagesCAHYMRO5.jpg|Fast jeder weis wie ich heise , aber man der 1 Dungeon ist Scheiße , Left 4 Dead ist das Geilste imagesCABV8983.jpg|Falls du im Spiel spaß willst musst du einfach in Left 4 Dead gehen !! imagesCAD54UNP.jpg|In s12 gibt es nichts aufregendes , alles ist langweilig außer die Gilde xeftx4xDeadx imagesCAF98FW2.jpg|Left 4 Dead ist der Hammer !! imagesCANQBV83.jpg|Weiter so Arrow , Leckomio , Peperino , Desimaus91 ,Giftzwergerl , Golumar , Elaine und Varidon ! imagesCALULGHC.jpg|Der 13 Stock ist Geil aber Left 4 Dead ist Hammergeil !!! Kalender des Jahres 10./11.3.12 - Pilz-Event 24./25.3.12 - Gold-Event 7./8.4.12 - Epic-Event + 20% Pilzaktion 21./22.4.12 - Lehrmeister-Event 27.4.12 - Serverstart S20 28./29.4.12 - +20% Pilzaktion 5./6.5.12 - Pilz-Event 19./20.5.12 - Gold-Event 27./28.5.12 - +20% Pilzaktion 2./3.6.12 - Epic-Event 16./17.6.12 - Lehrmeister-Event 22.6.12 - 3 Jahre Shakes & Fidget Gratis Pilze 29.6.12 - Serverstart S21 30.6./1.7.12 - Pilz-Event +20% Pilzaktion 14./15.7.12 - Gold-Event 28./29.7.12 - Epic-Event 11./12.8.12 - Lehrmeister-Event 24.8.12 - Serverstart S22 25./26.8.12 - Pilz-Event +20% Pilzaktion 8./9.9.12 - Gold-Event 22./23.9.12 - Epic-Event 6./7.10.12 - Lehrmeister-Event 20./21.10.12 - Pilz-Event 26.10.12 - Serverstart S23 27./28.10.12 - +20% Pilzaktion 3./4.11.12 - Gold-Event 17./18.11.12 - Epic-Event 1./2.12.12 - Lehrmeister-Event 15./16.12.12 - Pilz-Event 21./ 23.12.12 - Serverstart S24 22.-26.12.12 - +20% Pilzaktion 29./30.12.12 - Gold-Event Gildenvidoes Unter diesen Link findet ihr zu den Gildenvideos , viel Spaß beim gucken http://de.xleftx4xdeadxs12.wikia.com/wiki/Gildenvideos Nächste Raidetage ( 27 ) ■ Am: -- ■ Nummer des Raids: 27 ■ Name des Raids: Wilde Monsterpartythumb|237px|Endgegner Raid 27 ■ Angriffskosten: 2.736.825 ■ Name des Endgegners: Tanzende Ogerbrüder ■ Klasse: Magier ■ Level: 310 ■ Leben: 35.329.600 Unter diesem Link kommt ihr zu den Raids der Gilde xLeftx4xDeadx http://de.xleftx4xdeadxs12.wikia.com/wiki/Raids Chatmöglichkeiten Comics um ein wenig Spaß reinzubringen Unter diesem Link kommst du zu anderen Comics http://de.xleftx4xdeadxs12.wikia.com/wiki/Comics thumb|left|800px Kategorie:Wiki